It is the goal of this Fellowship project to explore the potential for the promotion of public health through the telecommunity model. Specific objectives are to create a Virtual Community Health Resource Library relevant to the health information needs of providers and multicultural consumers in rural Northern New Mexico, and to create Virtual Community Health Network of health professionals, consumers, and health and human service agencies in Taos and Rio Arriba counties. Both of these objectives will be facilitated through La Plaza Telecommunity Foundation's web site and Train the Trainer model. The applicant will develop expertise in methods of health information access, dissemination and communication via the Internet. The applicant will then develop custom curriculum to train deverse groups of health professionals, consumers and human service staff in Taos and Rio Arriba counties to access, disseminate and communicate information related to HEALTHY PEOPLE 2000 priority areas via the Internet in community based settings in rural Northern New Mexico.